memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nog
FA status Nomination *I think this article has come a long way with a lot of work from different users. It's a good character, and a chance for at least one aspect of the Ferengi to be represented in the FA lists. I was the anon. user who originally added the structure to the article and since then a lot more has been done. Most major events are there, including his participation in several key events of the Dominion War, notably the Siege of AR-558. All in all, I think it deserves consideration. Logan 5 02:27, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Comment'it reads well, but i'm wondering because it links to The Siege of AR-558 as an event in the article. should there be a separate page called Siege of AR-558 for that? the link points to the episode page. Makon 04:03, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I wondered about that myself. I think a short term solution would be to change the link to AR-558, as I'm not sure how an article on the event would differ too much from the content there. Logan 5 04:29, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Tobyk777 04:20, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Comment' The format of this article is like a time-line; we definitely know enough about him to have it in the usual character format don't we? I know I'd personally like to see it that way. (IE: Beverly Crusher, William T. Riker, T'Pol) - AJHalliwell 02:39, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I think that's a fair recommendation and I've made an effort to address it. If nothing else it organizes the content better and makes it easier for others to identify areas to improve. Logan 5 03:42, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ****Indeed, where's the section about his relationships with Jake, women, Sisko, and even the Klingons? Remember how they ignored him at first? -Coke 02:44, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *****I've added quite a bit on his relationship with Jake, O'Brien, and Sisko. I think the info on the Klingons would be a good addition to the Life on DS9 section if someone wanted to make it. Logan 5 03:42, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ******I've added a section on Martok, detailing his relationship with the Klingons.--Oshah 14:00, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. The lack of information about Nog's relationship with Jake is the killer for this article. It would almost be like doing Will Riker's article without mentioning his relationship with Deanna Troi. I also think that his personal character development with making himself heard in front of the Klingons was pretty important too.--Scimitar 07:11, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' for same reasons stated by Scimitar. --From Andoria with Love 10:40, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Please see above. Does the additional info on Jake, and it's having a dedicated section help this? Logan 5 03:42, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I think it will really be a shame if this article doesn't make it through, there have been significant improvements and it has good support. Only Shran seems to have standing opposition and I'm not sure if it's been reviewed by him since his original vote. This really cries out for a non-unanimous posting as FA given that we can't even get Shran to reconsider (or maybe he's just MIA). Logan 5 01:56, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) *That's more like it! I withdraw my objection.--Scimitar 23:43, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Given the rash of nominations/rejections, and frankly the number of episodes that have been put forward, I'd like to know if Shran would re-read and reconsider his vote here. I think most issues raised in objections have been addressed and there seems to be broad support for this article now. I'd hate to see it removed because it hasn't been checked out after all the improvements. Logan 5 10:11, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) *I was initially sitting on neutral for this article, mostly due to the objections raised above. However, the work of Logan 5 and Q has made this article a worthy FA. For anyone who initially opposed the nomination, try giving it a second read. Many more improvements have been made to the article Support--Oshah 07:48, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Jaf 15:21, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Comment'. I've tried to add some more pics, but I think it could still use one more in the Starfleet career section, perhaps AR-558 (which I haven't seen but it sounds important). Actually, if someone could get two good Starfleet pics, the one I added of him and Sisko could go to the appropriate relationship section (along with some of the information about Nog convincing Sisko). It's currently there to fill space more than anything. Other than that, I think it's just about right. --Schrei 01:14, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I've got a picture of Nog on a bed in AR-558. Shouldn't we include something like what he looked like when he spent ages in Vic's holoprogram too? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 14:21, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I've also got a good picture of Vic and Nog together, in . Zsingaya ''Talk'' 17:54, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) *'Support'. Good job :) --Schrei 15:27, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. --From Andoria with Love 03:10, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Comment'. I think the article's somewhat confusing about when Nog was field-promoted to ensign, and it stands out quite noticably in the Martok section when he's referred to as an ensign in paragraph one, and as a cadet in paragraph two. But regarding his promotion, when did it happen? The article doesn't make it clear. Ekedolphin 23:04, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Archived' --Alan del Beccio 03:17, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) Review The current version seems to be better than the featured one back in 2005. - 22:07, March 12, 2014 (UTC) *'Support', Agreed, especially organization of article has improved considerably--Sennim (talk) 11:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. Seems to be a comprehensive article, though I would suggest the blurb be re-worded as the second paragraph reads like a repeat of the first. --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:28, March 13, 2014 (UTC) That should solve the wording problem. - 21:14, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :Excellent! That's much better. --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. I agree with Sennim. 31dot (talk) 11:15, March 14, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. Tom (talk) 00:32, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Images needed The article laks some screenshots and some more info about Nog which I could not find. I only have one episode featuring Nog the rest I found on MA and the Internet. Some episode need to be added and of course some spelling and grammer checks ;) -- Q 19:38, 16 Jan 2005 (CET) :This definitely needs some more screenshots now that it's been expanded. Particularly lacking are pictures of him with Jake, and O'Brien, (maybe something from Vic's as well?) as well as something either of him on the Defiant or the Jem'Hadar ship, or at AR-558. Logan 5 14:08, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Partial blanking Apologies for the partial blanking of the article. I don't know how it happened. A Gremlin got into my browser, sorry! --Etacar11 22:10, 3 Feb 2005 (CET) Promotions It needs some info on Nog's field promotion to Ensign in "Favor the Bold". :Didn't Ensign Nog wear a hollow pip for a while until he finally got a full ensign insignia? this might be an midshipman insignia, even though it was worn by chiefs also. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:10, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Random comment added to an archive Great article on Nog, however, in the same vein as Ekedolphin's comment above, can anyone explain how Nog went from Cadet to ensign in less than 4 years? Nog spent at most 2 1/2 to 3 years at the Academy and suddenly he was a commissioned ensign? Did Starfleet just decide to graduate officers early to get them into the frontlines due to the war or what? Also the article does not mention that he went from Command division as a cadet to Operations division as an ensign. Played By? Why isn't the actor's name given under "Background"? -- 14:56, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :It will be in a moment (if it isn't already). --From Andoria with Love 13:48, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Picture not showing Is it just on my browser, or is the picture of Nog and O'Brien on the Defiant not showing up on anybody else's? – Bertaut talk 23:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Maybe your browser. Works fine for me. – Tom 23:39, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::It's fine for me too.--31dot 00:08, 26 March 2008 (UTC) That's peculiar. I'll check it in work tomorrow. Cheers guys. – Bertaut talk 00:18, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Factual Error? It states that Nog lost his leg while scouting because the Tricorders were ineffective due to minerals in the rocks. Having just watched the episode The Siege of AR-558, I noticed that the ineffectiveness of tricorders was due to Jem'Hadar jamming, not the rocks. Can someone verify and correct this error? 05:02, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Text dump from Wikipedia article up for deletion One of three (see also Talk:Winn Adami and Talk:Rom) DS9 character pages up for deletion at Wikipedia. Here is the text; hope it is useful. VvAnarchangelvV 19:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Removed the text. It is now in the history in revision 1253209. -- sulfur 18:08, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Nog's year of birth Where does Nog’s year of birth, 2353, come from? To (misquote) Wynn let me make a few concessions: I get that in early episodes of DS9 Nog’s specifically described as being older than Jake, i.e. in ; and that by he’s an adult in Ferengi culture. That doesn’t necessarily mean he’s 18, so how’s 2353 been arrived at, in canon?--Archer4real 09:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) So does anyone have any answer as to where 2353 came from? Going to start posting questions twice, seems the only way to get a response. --Archer4real 18:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Since this concerns Nog's article, it should probably be discussed at Nog's talk page. I can merge it there, if you don't object. --31dot 18:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You might as well, it’d get just as few responses there (i.e. mine only) as it does here. To anticipate the trillions of comments that aren’t on their way: "You said yourself Nog’s older than Jake"; well who’s to say he wasn’t born 2354 and a Ferengi male doesn’t come of age at 17?--Archer4real 18:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Where does it come then, 2353? Must I keep asking? If nobody knows then at least say that much--Archer4real 16:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :The lack of comment speaks for itself, I think. You can be bold and make the change yourself. If proof of the date comes along later, your removal can be reversed. No big deal. --31dot 20:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Rank insignia Is there any explanation anyone's aware of for why, after his promotion to Ensign, Nog consistently wears one hollow pip, rather than the correct single solid pip? -Randy (talk) 23:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :He doesn't, however the shadow cast by his headdress makes it look like a dark hollow pip from some angles. But having looked a few clips of Nog from across the season it always looks solid in close ups. Lt.Lovett (talk) 16:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC) If you look at S7E25, and the photo of Nog here, you will notice, he has 3 pips, yet he has the rank of Lt. JG. :The episodes have titles- if you mean , it only looks like two pips to me. As the comment states above, the shadow caused by Nog's headdress may be playing tricks. He might have had three pips on in as the article explains, but that's unclear. 31dot (talk) 07:44, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Nog's cousin At the end of 'Treachery Faith and the Great River' Nog mentions his cousin Gant. Should he not be added to the family section in the info box or is he to insignificant as he is only mentioned. As Nog calls Ganthis cousin that would make him Rom's nephew and as we know there is not another sibling of Quark and Rom he must be the son of a sibling of Prinadora. Lt.Lovett (talk) 16:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :...or the child of a sibling of Ishka or Keldar. Depending on how Ferengi view family, this could go up more than a few generations. - 17:40, September 8, 2013 (UTC) That would make him his first-cousin once removed the same as Gaila however Nog (inaccurately) calls Gaila "Uncle" in 'Little Green Men' so if Gant were Rom and Quarks cousin he might call him uncle as well. He uses the term "My Cousin" so I would think that Gant is Nog's cousin and Rom's nephew.Lt.Lovett (talk) 13:16, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Rank in Valiant Having rewatched this episode, in the scene where the bridge is destroyed and he switches on the 'Abandon Ship' alarm plus when he frees Jake Nog is wearing one hollow and two solid pips. The rest of the time he seems to have 'lost' the last solid pip as the placement looks like it is for three pips with the furthest forward one missing. Lt.Lovett (talk) 10:25, October 2, 2014 (UTC)